The Question
by Just-Georgia-13
Summary: An hour before the final premiere of the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson are in there hotel room getting ready but Rob has an important question he needs to ask Kristen. ROBSTEN STORY AH
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic, so you could you please send me some feedback so know what is good and not! Thanks enjoy the fic!

_The final twilight premiere and Kristen Stewart is getting ready in her hotel room_

**Kristen POV**

It was finally coming to an end, tonight would be the final premiere of the twilight saga. It would be the last time my co-stars and myself would all be on the same red carpet. I can feel myself welling up with tears at the thought!

But it's not like I will never see them again, we are more like family then co-stars: Peter is everyone's second dad and Elizabeth is a sister/motherly type, Ashley the hyper sister with an equally hyper and pumped up best friend Kellan, Nicki the annoying sibling no one wants around, Jackson the music protégé, Taylor my brother from another mother! I love that guy. Then there's my Rob.

He's the love of my life, my best friend and partner in crime. He is also waiting in the other room while I finish up in the bathroom. I take a quick glance out of the small hotel bath room window to see the sun beginning to set, it's nearly twilight - convenient ey' Summit..

I give my make up once last look over, Beau Nealson did a good job as ways: smokey eyes, slight blush and a light gloss. The dress is a beautiful long strapless Versace dress, it flows down all the way to my ankles and has jewels on the bust line. I also have my classic black louis vuittons on. They are the only comfortable heels I own. Saying that my manger has my black converse to change into after the red carpet walk. I can't handle the heels I don't know how Cameron Diaz or Jennifer Aniston manage to do it and do it for years on end!

So anyway, once last look in the mirror. I swiftly turn away and reach for the door. I walk out and see the most handsome man I've ever seen. He's gorgeous in tux although I do love him in him trampy plaid shirts.

He's staring at me as if he's seen a ghost, he's so pale and looks kind of anxious. I stop walking, why is here staring? Somethings wrong, I've sudden become very self-conscious, as if I wasn't nervous enough! I start to babble,

"what's wrong? Do you not like the dress? I was sure about it, but mum said it was nice.. I'm sure I can find another before we have to go, we have time.. How long do we have? About 20 minutes, I'll call Nick and see what-"

He stops me from rambling with the most passionate and loving kiss I've ever had. It was the kind of kiss you see in the movies. The one where you know the characters, no matter what awful situation they are in are going to stick out and survive together.

He pulls back and leans his fore head against mine. We are both gasping for breathe.

"Kris.. You look unbelievable, god baby you look amazing, so beautiful.." He says and I can tell he really means it. He sudden blinks quickly a few times as if he's come to a sudden realisation " I was going to do this later tonight but I don't think I can wait that long to find out"

"find out what.. Oh god you aren't ill are you honey? You would tell me if you were.. Wouldn't you?" I say suddenly is a worried rush, god what if he is ill, seriously ill. I can't lose him, I'd be nothing without him!

"no no love.. Calm down, I'm okay nothings wrong everything is perfect, well it's about to be" He says with a smirk and glint in his eye. He suddenly sobers up with a light cough to clear his voice.

"Kris, where I first saw you at that very first twilight audition at Catherine's house I instantly knew you were the girl for me. You were sat there in your worn out jeans and holey tied up t-shirt and i just thought 'wow, this is the hottest girl I've ever seen'" he pauses to chuckle and I giggle along with him

He looks me straight in the eye and says "we've been though so much Kris, we've been through break ups, time spent on different continents leading to amazing phone sex but not seeing you for weeks on end was tortuous love. I can't go through that again. I know it's been rough trying to get to have so private time away from the cameras and paparazzi but I wouldn't change any of it. Being with you makes me the most happiest and luckiest man alive. You've made me become a better person, a better actor, a better son and a better boyfriend. You make me who I am today. You completely Kristen. So I was wondering -slides onto the ground on one knee- If you, Kristen Jaymes Stewart would do me the honour and pleasure of being the love of my life, soul mate, and wife for eternity." he looks up from the ground though his lashes. As he pulls out a navy blue velvet box from his black suit pocket, he holds it closed infront of me and says in the most timid and vulnerable voice I've ever heard, he takes a deep breath and says the most important words of his life:

"Will you Marry Me?"

* * *

><p><em>Please tell me what you think:<em>

_you tell me what you want and I'll try my best to deliever! Either contact me on twitter Just_Georgia13 or tumblr at Just-Georgia or you could just simply review! Thank you so much_

_Next chapter will be up after I get some respone. Bye for now!_


	2. Chapter 2

RECAP:

You've made me become a better person, a better actor, a better son and a better boyfriend. You make me who I am today. You completely Kristen. So I was wondering -slides onto the ground on one knee- If you, Kristen Jaymes Stewart would do me the honour and pleasure of being the love of my life, soul mate, and wife for eternity." he looks up from the ground though his lashes and says in the most timid and vulnerable voice I've ever heard,

"Will you Marry Me?"

**ROB POV**

I just said the four most important and vital words in my life. Oh god, what if she says no, I will be devastated!

No no no, she is just standing there staring at me as if I spoke to her in a foreign language. This isn't how it's supposed to happen, it never has in all them cheaply made rom-com with Jennifer Aniston in them! She always says yes and there is lots of screaming and shouting. Oh god, why isn't that happening now?

It's because that's a movie Rob not real life, life is hard and love hurts.

I need to know, she's been silent and on the verge of tears for the pass two minutes. I can't take it anymore,

"Kris..."

At the sound of her nickname she comes back to reality from her day dream. She suddenly bends down in front of me and grabs my face and starts kissing me. I don't know what to do, I stay still. Like a stone statue. Kristen being her, and knowing me so well pulls away. I can see her tears have finally spilled over and are slowly making their way down her face.

She speaks in a voice so quite, barely above a whisper,

"Yes.. yes Rob. I love you so much and would be honoured to be your wife, oh my god.. I love you so much.." more tears start streaming down her face but I don't feel them until they are against my face as I grab her own and kiss her passionately. In that very kiss I try and tell her how much I love her, every ounce of love I have goes into this very kiss.

When we both come up for air, foreheads once again touching I tell her that I love her, that she means everything to me. I pull her to stand up and pull her into hugs. We start to sway as if we were dancing again like on the set on twilight in the prom scene. I kiss her hair, then pull away. She looks back at me shocked, she looks like she's about to ask me what's wrong but I speak before she can.

"Kristen this is now and forever more yours. It belonged to my grandmother and when she passed away she gave it to my mum to look after until I could give it who deserves it, who I love and she loves me in return" I finally lift the lid to show her the antique princess cut 4 carat diamond set in a platinum band. As I open the box I hear a small gasp coming from Kristen.

"Rob.. Oh my goodness it gorgeous! Wow... I love you so much, it's..er..it's beautiful" she says as she carefully wipes the tears from her face, she misses one so I reach up to her face an wipe it off for her.

"No you are, you are the most beautiful thing in my world" I say with complete truth and sincerity, yet she still giggles.

"Thank you. For everything. Thank you for loving me, thank you for wanting to me to be a part of your life, thank you for asking me to be your wife" as she says this I take the ring out the box and slide it onto her ring finger. We both look down to see it glimmer in the dim sun light.

"We're getting married." I say to her with a huge smile across my face. This is the best day of my life. Today my soul mate agreed to marry me.

**KRISTEN POV**

Oh my god, I'm getting married.

I'm going to be someone's wife. And not just any bodies wife but Robert fricking Pattinson. Wow fan girls are going to kill but right now I don't care. I'M GETTING MARRIED! I could scream it from the roof tops!

"Oh my god Rob, we're getting married! Aaaaahhh! OH MY GOD" I scream, he just stands there and laughs at me and mutters under his breathe "that's what's suppose to happen" I don't think I was supposed to heard that, I need to ask him. I put both of my hands on either side of his face and pull it down to my level,

"Baby, did you.., did you think I would say no?"

"Well.. Erm.. You see.. Errr.. Shit. Well you took a long time to answer so I thought that, erm, that you was trying to think of a way to let me down softly" he looks down at the floor with a slight embarrassed blush upon his face.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry! I was just thinking about all the wonderful memories you were talking about and thinking about our future together" at that his head pokes up. He puts his hands on my hips

"so what do you see in our future then?"

"Well I was planning on doing the dirty with my fiancé after this premiere but who knows what might happen. I might find a young handsome guy at the premiere and take him home instead" I tease

"No way Kristen Jaymes soon to be Pattinson Stewart" He starts kissing me frantically " You *kiss* are *kiss* all *kiss* mine *kiss* "

He pulls away and I can see something his bothering him. His mood swings give me whip lash!

"Baby, speaking on the premiere we need to talk about something"

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for the lovely response last chapter and all of favourites and alert. You guys are awesome.<em>

_What do you want so see happen next...?_

_Please tell me what you think:_

_you tell me what you want and I'll try my best to deliever! Either contact me on twitter Just_Georgia13 or tumblr at Just-Georgia or you could just simply review! Thank you so much_

_Next chapter will be up after I get some respone. Bye for now!_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SO SO SOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! **

**I HAVE RE DONE CHAPTER 3 AS I FELT LIKE THE ORGINAL ONE DID NOT FLOW AND FINISHED FAR TOO QUICKLY! ENJOY.**

RECAP:

ROB POV

"so what do you see in our future then?"

"Well I was planning on doing the dirty with my fiancé after this premiere but who knows what might happen. I might find a young handsome guy at the premiere and take him home with me instead" I say jokingly

"No way Kristen Jaymes soon-to-be-Pattinson Stewart" He starts kissing me frantically " You *kiss* are *kiss* all *kiss* mine *kiss* "

He pulls away and I can see something his bothering him. His mood swings constantly give me whip lash!

"Baby, speaking on the premiere we need to talk about something"

ROB POV

I could see her facial expressions scrunch up in worry. I can leave her hanging on like his, knowing she'll come to some elaborate conclusion that I've changed my mind and I no longer want to marry yet I only asked her to less than half an hour ago!

"Calm down, stop thinking, I'm not going to leave you, I don't regret it. I want to marry you very much. Okay?.So I was just thinking that I would understand if you wanted to take your ring off and not wear it on the carpet because it will draw people's attention and start chaos and I don't want you to have to go through that... So I'll understand if you take it off"

KRISTEN POV

Oh shit, he doesn't want to marry me anymore. He already regrets it. It was all that screaming and crying. He hates it when people cry he can't stand it. I've already driven him away and he only purposed 20 minutes ago! Oh god, I'd make a terrible wife, what am I doing. I've messed up, he's leaving me. I can't live without him, I can barely breathe without him near!

"Calm down, stop thinking, I'm not going to leave you, I don't regret it. I want to marry you very much. Okay?.So I was just thinking that I would understand if you wanted to take your ring off and not wear it on the carpet because it will draw people's attention and start chaos and I don't want you to have to go through that... So I'll understand if you take it off" He says and looks down at the floor as if he's ashamed to ask me about the premiere.

Aww he was just worried about me, little ole me! And how I would take the press and fan attention. I think I've fallen in love a little more, how could you not with his darling man?!

"Rob, look at me -he looks up- honey you see this ring" I say as I point to it on my third finger on my left hand "Well it's not going anywhere! I don't care if they start rioting and throwing old fruit at me, nothing can ruin this amazing evening or change my mind about marrying you. You are mine now and the rest of forever. Anyway they've got to find out somehow, the sooner the better We'll be going out with a bang! All your fans are going to hate me, but I don't care I've got you and they don't. Plus I just want everyone to know how lucky I am, to marrying such a wonderful man"

"Wow" Rob says in awe. "You are the strongest women I've ever met. I'm not going to leave your side tonight beautiful."

I look up at his freshly shaven face and look into his beautiful blue eyes. They are like a gate way to his soul, which is pure and loving. I look at him and say

"It's because we belong together babe"

We lean into kiss age, my nose touching his nose, lips millimetres apart leaning closer to that final goal of my lips on his in perfection synchronization, when suddenly there is a loud obnoxious banging on the door.

" Rob, Kristen time to go!" Nick, Rob's manager shouts through the door.

With our foreheads still pressed together, Rob mumbles something about leaving but I can barely hear him. With one final kiss to my forehead, he sighs and pulls away.

"You ready?" Rob asks me.

"One second babe" I say

I quickly go into the bathroom to look in the mirror to check that my make up hasn't smuggled by my tears and kisses. I touch up a bit of lipstick and turn back towards my beloved, my Rob.

**ROB POV**

I open the door to Nick while Kristen is in the bathroom. He gives me a questioning look. He knew that I was going to ask Kristen to marry me after the premiere. He seems like he's appraising me and looking to see if I'm jittery and getting nervous. Little does he know that I already asked her. He walks over to me and lowers his voice

"You okay? Any nerves?" I snigger a bit, holding onto mine and Kristen's little secret for a few moments more.

"No." I reply very bluntly. He quickly looks up to me and seem my grin that I had plaster across my face since Kristen said the words that changed my life.

" You didn't! Did you?"

"He didn't what?" Kristen asks as she glides out of the bathroom with her dress flowing around her making her look like the true goddess that she is.

Nick glances down at Kristen's left hand to see the new sparkler in its now permanent home.

"Shit" Nick whispers under his breath. When I hear this, I whip my head in his direction taking my eyes of my goddess.

"Excuse me?" I say

"Rob, I knew you wanted to do this tonight but it couldn't of waited till after the premiere?" Nick asks.

"What do you mean, could of waited? Why would I, I love her!" I reply flabbergasted

"I mean what are we going to do now? The press will want to see the ring, they'll want to know how you asked her, how long that you've been together. You've never been seen publicly together what are they going to think when she walks out with that rock on her finger?!"

During his little speech Kristen inches closer to me until we are side by side with her holding onto my bicep. As I am about to confront Nick, Kristen speaks up like a tiger ready to pounce.

" They can think whatever they want to think. It does not matter to us, they could say that we are and have been together happily for four years and the ending of the saga does not mean the end for us, it is only the beginning. Someone will say we are only doing for publicity to make more money of that Summit is forcing us to be together and fake a marriage. We don't care, we know the true meaning, we know that we love each unconditional and that we are going to get married no matter what US weekly says!" She finishes with conviction, she seems to confident and head strong but she still looks up at me at the end of that little speech to make sure I am happy with what she said. She doesn't realise how proud and honoured I am for her to speak so highly of us. I give her a nod of encouragement, so she turns back to Nick with her imfamous 'bitch face'.

"Er, well if that's how you want it to be I can't stop you" he sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"It is what we want" I confirm.

"Okay then, ready to get in the car and present yourself to the world as Mr and Mrs future Pattinson" he beams trying to get back into our good books.

He knows just how to play it right, even the mention of Kristen as Mrs Pattinson makes both of our faces light up.

"You ready to go love?" She asks me

"Yes Mrs Pattinson, our fans await!"

I'm so sorry this took so long. I lost my inspiration for a while, I don't want to make any excuses, I've just been lazy with it.

I promise to update more! Tell me what you want next

**Review, Follow: Just _ Georgia **(no spaces)


	4. Chapter 4

**TRYING TO UPDATE MORE REGULARLY NOW! **

**PEOPLE ASKING IF I WILL INCLUDE WHAT HAPPENED OVER THE SUMMER, ANSWER IS NO. I STILL AND ALWAYS HAVE SEEN THEM AS A COUPLE. SURE WHAT KRISTEN DONE WASN'T NICE OR THE NORM, BUT IT WAS A MISTAKE. GET OVER IT, THEY CLEARLY HAVE AND ARE ENJOYING THEIR LIVES TOGETHER NOW!**

**ANYWAY RANT OVER, ENJOY THE CHAPTER **

**KRISTEN POV**

Sitting in the black Range Rover 4x4 with blacked out windows on the way to the premiere now. This is what everything has been leading up to. I can't believe it's finally here, and I am finally arriving with my man. Truly going out in style.

Yet as we turn the last final I feel my nerves kick in as they usually do on the way to big events like this one. Rob knows this but he doesn't say a word, he just reaches across the centre and grabs my hand. He begins to rub at the tension spots and kneed the palms to calm me down.

I'm nervous about the looks, the judging looks from the paparazzi and journalist that I'll get when they realise that Rob asked me to marry him. I'm worried that they will think I'm not good enough for him – which is true! He could do so much better he gorgeous and could get any woman in the world (or man in some cases) that he wanted. Yet he chooses me for some strange, bizarre reason.

I look out the window at all the large and important buildings that we past to try and calm myself and not freak myself out anymore. As we go past Grauman's Chinese theatre, I can't help but smile. A place that holds great memories for me and Rob. It's where our handprints have been immortalised and placed for the rest of time alongside Taylor's. I can't wait to go back in 50 years time to see them still there next to R2-D2's and Emma Watson's. I can't wait to show our future babies and grandbabies.

At that thought I turn back to Rob and smile. He will make sure an amazing father. I squeeze his hand to make him look up from my hand that he is soothing. I look into his pure baby blue eyes and see them smile back at me.

"I love you. So much" I whisper to him.

"I love you too sweetheart. Are you ready for tonight, you know you don't have to do this" He replies worryingly. He means everyone – press, fans, friends – seeing the ring he gave me and the engagement. All he does is worry about me, he's so caring and protective. But sometimes I have to be one to reassure him. I try to avoid the question so that he does know I'm worried about that.

"I'm not going to lie to you Rob, I'm nervous but you know I always am when it comes to these things. It's good kind of nervous" I say as I reach over and stroke him face.

"You know that's not what I meant."

I sigh "I know" I remove my hand from his cheek and look down into our joined hands.

"Kris, I told you the room that I wouldn't be upset if you took it off" He uses his finger to lift my chin to make me look at him again. He continues "I know it's a lot to take in and that everything changing, it's going to be worse with the paps knowing and wanting to get even more pictures of us together so I understand love if you need to take it off. I'll even look after it for you until the end of the night and when everyone is gone we'll put it back on, back to when it belongs" He reaches down and lifts my hand with my ring on to his lips where he kisses the ring.

I watch his through glistening tears. He's so sweet and understanding, he'll literally do anything for me. Even something that he doesn't want to do like take off my ring which he only placed there less than an hour go. I can see it in his eyes that he doesn't want to do it, but he'll do it for me.

No. I've got to be strong, I can't keep letting him be so understanding. I have to do something for him, to prove to him once and for all that I undoubtedly love him and what to spend the rest of my life with him. So I tell him

"No" I whisper back through my tears.

"No?" he replies

"No, I won't take off my ring. I won't let them win again. I can do this, I can get through a few photographs and intrusive questions if it means making you realise that I am in this for the long haul and that this ring is never, ever coming off. Ever."

Rob looks me straight in the eye, shocked and full of love and adoration. He splutters as he tries to speak again.

" Um, Kr-k –cough- Kristen... thank you" And that is all he needs to say. We don't need words to know how much this means to him. To us.

I reach towards his and rest our foreheads against each other and close our eyes as we turn the last finally corners. We begin to heard the hysteria and chaos coming from the crowds outside the door. We pull up and can heard the fans scream louder even though they have no idea who is in the car due to the blacked out windows.

Instead of getting out straight away we remain in our little bubble, engrossed in one another.

Someone knocks of the window closest to us, making me jump. I pull away from Rob and open my eyes.

"Ready?" I whisper to him while smiling at him.

"As I'll ever be" he smiles back.

He opens the doors and chaos ensues.

**ROB POV**

As I step out the car I hear my name announced on the over head speakers. The fans go wild when they realised who it is who has arrived, the paps take a few pictures. Not many because they know they'll get more on the carpet in a few minutes Little do they know that if I step slightly to the right, Kristen will be in full view.

I turn around and to help Kristen out the car.

"Here we go babe" I say to her before I move out the way and let her be in full view. I offer her my hand to help her step down from the car. As I do the fans realise what is going on go insane. The paps scramble for their cameras and start shouting 'Kristen! Rob! Over here!' It's like the Queen has arrived or something!

Instead of letting her hand go after helping her get down from the car, I cling onto it. I'm doing exactly what I told her I would do earlier tonight – never leave her side.

"Jeez this is crazy, we haven't even stepped onto the carpet yet" Kristen says for my ears only

"I know love, insanity. And they haven't even spotted your ring yet!"

"I know, it wasn't really worth worrying about was it!" she giggles and smiles up at me. I smile back down at her. As we are talking Nick and Ruth approach us together with what looks like a plan of action.

"Hey guys, Nick tells me congratulations are in order!" Ruth says to us beaming.

"He asked, I said yes what more can I say!" Kristen replies as her and Ruth giggle.

"Come here you, give me a hug!" Kristen reaches out to give Ruth a hug with her left arm, leaving her hand resting on Ruth's back. That's when the terror is unleashed.

"LOOK A DIAMOND! HE DID IT! THEY ARE GETTING MARRIED"

"OH MY GOD, MARRIAGE!"

"MARRIED...BABIES"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH"

Anarchy.

**KRISTEN POV**

Shit. They saw.

As I went to hug Ruth I completely forgot about the ring as strange as that may sound. I just felt natural and normal to put my arms round her and give her a proper hug. The paps didn't notice until the fans and started scream at the top of the lungs.

All my worries about them booing me and think that I'm not good enough for Rob was pointless. They were screaming with happiness for us, some where even crying in joy. I'm so happy that we got to share this moment with them. With the paps however, not so much.

As soon as they realised what the fuss was all about they started clicking away with there cameras asking 'how did ask you Kristen?' 'Is this real?' 'Is it to get more money?' 'Are you in love?' 'How did he ask you?' 'Are you being forced into this Rob?'

When Rob heard this he put his arm around me, trying to shield me from there hurtful comments but it was too late. I already heard them.

Nick and Ruth edged us down onto the carpet giving us directions and a pep talk at the same time.

"Kristen you first to walk the carpet. Start with signing and then turn and pose for the cameras. Remember you are wearing Versace." Ruth speed threw her little speech as fast as she could and all that I took in was that I wasn't walking with Rob. No. No, no. I want to walk with him, not tonight I can't be apart from him. Especially with all these questions and comments. I need him.

I glazed up timidly at Rob where our eyes met as he had been listening to Ruth and could seem the inner turmoil running through my heard.

"I want to walk with Rob" I said to Ruth shyly still holding my gaze with Rob.

" No we can't we need individual shots and int-"

"We're walking together." Rob boldy stated. He grabbed my hand and we started our route around the carpet.

As we posed for photos together for the first time ever at a public event I looked up at my man, my future husband.

"Thank you, for everything." I said to him, full of sincerity and love. He looked down to me and smiled, his smile full of love.

"You're welcome. Thank you for saying yes." I smiled back at him and then turn back towards the cameras with them still shouting and asking questions.

It's going to be a long night

Please **review **let me know what you want to happen next! I have chapter 5 written up but won't post until I get some feed back because don't want to be posting/writing for nothing!

Thanks Just_Georgia oxoxox


End file.
